sharedstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Mills
Louise Mills goes to high school (we need a name of a high school) in (need a town and city name). She is well liked and is in Student Goverment, Debate, and Art Club. Louise was in Tennis but she quit because (insert problem). Personality: Louise has always has always been outgoing. Prestident of the Math club and involed with student Govertment and debate. She is well liked and always have had As or Bs in her classes. Louise's has had one steady boyfriend. She enjoys tennis and once was on the varsity tennis team. She has always been postive and good at everything she wants to do. Appearance: She is always dress stylish/chic. Louise always wears a gold american coin even undercover. She loves jeans and heels with a sweater. Her hair that is past her shoulder with a slight wave is ethier in a tight bun, high poney tail, or down. Goals: *Become Senior Class President Senior year. Family: Louise has a small family a sister name Leslie who is eleven her mom Monica who runs the a small downtown boutique and her Dad Ronald a lawyer. She has two cats Phile and Chloe and a dog Smilly History: The summer before 10th grade Louise was at a bondfire party in June. It was late and she and her boyfriend Todd had just broken up. She was walking trying to clear her head. Their was a metor shower that hit our town that night. She unfortantly got hit dead in her chest. When her friends found her she was uncounsins and had a huge hole where the rock hitted her and she was rushed to the hospital she spent most of the month of July in the hospital. In Augest she started to run to train for tennis but her speeds were off the chart. She heard of people getting powers or having powers and was afraid of telling her friends and families. After awhile she told only her mother and father who were shocked to hear about her new gift. They took her to some sienctest and they did some test and her speeds can reach up to 1000 miles per hour and her reflexices are also enhaned. The siencetest recomeder her to the team. Power: Super speed at top speeds of 1000 miles per hour. Also enhance reflexices. Vices Louise at times can become over worked. She lives on coffee at times. Louise does not understand how to say no that's why she is over work. She suffers from sleep deprive. Her Power is super speed but at times it can become a problem. She has great trouble keeping at a 'normal' speed when running. That is why she had to quit tennis. She can become gitter and can't sit still at times. Gadgets: Cell phone pager homing device Windows breacker pulg it in and it will deocod any computer Unique to Swifty Sunglasses that record video to a moniter in the pent house also has a gps so she won't get lost Credit Card that can be use to throw at some one and cut them it won't kill but really hurts Category:Characters